


His Friend

by Ononymous



Series: Christmas 2018 Stories and Requests [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Pre-Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ononymous/pseuds/Ononymous
Summary: At the loneliest point of his life, with naught but duty and the weight of his actions for company, a chance encounter gives the King of Monsters the first connection he's had in years. The duty still comes first, but it doesn't have to be alone.





	His Friend

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure."_

_"In all those versions of me you met, during all those resets, did I ever tell you about Rudy?"_

_"...who?"_

_"Well it was, erm, after your time..."_

* * *

_CRUNCH._

What Asgore's senses were telling him had changed so radically in an instant, it left him effectively blind until the shock of the moment had passed. When it did, he struggled to re-orient himself. It was something he had to do literally, for the pressure on his back told him he was lying on it, confirmed by the jagged rocky ceiling his eyes could see in the distance. The light pressure on his head was absent, meaning his red hat had made a bid for freedom. There were no serious aches, so he hazarded he wasn't hurt, but a few things were poking uncomfortably into his back. This combined with him finally processing the crunching noise to an unwelcome conclusion about what he had landed on.

 _You fool_ , he told himself as he sat upright. There was always ice here. There had been for centuries, and he'd traversed it countless times without incident. One stray thought, a stolen moment of attention, and it had been like his very first time. And his second. And third. To be fair, it had taken a while for him to learn the care needed for this part of Snowdin. And he had forgotten it at an awkward moment.

He looked back at what had cushioned his fall. A large brown sack, bulging with contents, a variety of colours peeking from the top. His hat lay a couple of feet beyond it. Already knowing his worst fears were realised, he mechanically took out a large present. The silver wrapping paper had torn, and the box within looked rather crumpled. An experimental shake resulted in a rattling sound the box had not made earlier that evening. That sealed it, his blunder had damaged an unknown number of presents. If he'd made this error in New Home, he may have had time, or at least a helping hand, to assess, repair and replace the damage. But now, halfway through his nightly routine and nowhere near a populated area, how could he possibly do it in time?

"You okay, mister?"

Asgore's ears twitched in surprise. Looking up from the victim of his accident, he saw a tall skinny figure, thinly dressed considering the environment, pointy ears perked up against antlers in interest at what their owner had discovered.

"Well roast me on an open fire, if it ain't King Asgore! Or should I not call you that while on duty?" He held out a hand to help the festively dressed monarch to his feet.

"Oh, er, howdy Mister... Holiday, isn't it?"

"Yup." 

"What are you doing out so late?"

Mister Holiday shrugged. "Cold night air agrees with my sinuses, I guess. Anyways," he glanced over at the wreckage, "by the look on your face, I reckon you just landed on your keys."

"...something like that." Asgore retrieved the silver-clad cadaver.

"Aw damnit, I think that was mine!" He chuckled at his own joke.

"...sorry." The King of the Underground was desperately trying to avoid eye contact with one of his subjects. The subject smiled cheerfully.

"Ah, forget it, I got too much junk anyway. Dannie's always nagging me to throw some of it out. As long as that's... the only... oh."

Asgore was taking out more presents from the sack. They weren't all damaged, but at least a quarter of them were. A few fragments of wood and glass fell among the ice as well.

"...well that's a rare old mountain tune of a problem."

"Yes."

"Bound to be a pain in the ass to try and replace them all while the clock is ticking."

"Indeed."

"Especially when you went and did this out here, about as far from another monster as you could be."

"The thought did occur. A guardsman would normally be nearby, but I gave Argie the night off. His back's playing up."

"I see." His ears swiveled in thought. "Welp, bundle them up and follow me."

Asgore blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"A Gyftmas where only half of the Underground gets presents? It's like you want a revolution or something! C'mon, lemme help ya fix this."

"Oh, are you sure? I wouldn't want to bother you."

Mister Holiday shrugged again. "Don't have anything better to do. Dannie's asleep after all."

Asgore stroked his beard. "Alright, lead the way."

"Cool. Oh, don't forget your hat."

"My...? Oh yes, thanks."

He retrieved his hat and put it on again. Mister Holiday blinked and shook his head.

"Damn, that's a good disguise. Speaking of, nunna this King stuff while we work. Formality just gets in the way. Call me Rudy."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, both men were inside the Holiday living room deep in Snowdin Forest, Asgore standing so as not to test the limits of furniture not designed for his stature. A toy car lay in pieces on a work bench in the corner of the room, cloven hands joining two parts together and willing they reunite through magic.

"My goodness," said Asgore with admiration, "you know your way around tinkering with things."

"Eh, it's a hobby. I like to grab a pile of junk from Waterfall and see if I can fix it."

"Oh, that sounds nice. Have you had much luck?"

"Eh, some. Humans really like to wear out their stuff before ditching it. My success rate's about one in three."

Asgore nodded thoughtfully. "Well, for a hobby that doesn't sound so bad."

"Yup. Hopefully this fourth thing I'm working on will turn out okay."

"Wait, you've only tried to repair three things...?"

"I'm kidding, ya fuzzball!"

"Oh. Ha ha, that was funny!" The delayed response was sincere.

Rudy fingered his moustache. "Great icebreaker at parties, that one. Okay, all done here, you wanna wrap it?"

He gave the car to Asgore, and moved on to working on a doll. Fortunately it was only missing its arm and tail, and it was easy to reattach. He turned round to hand it over to Asgore, only to discover the car was re-encased in a silver prison with a beautifully tied crimson ribbon. There was even a new label written out for the intended recipient.

"...damn, you do wrapping good."

"Well," said Asgore modestly, "I find a nice package makes the children happier. That's what tonight's about."

"Never mind that, can I hire you for birthdays too?"

"I'm, erm, a little busy the rest of the year."

"Yeah yeah, ruling, war, all that jazz."

The 'W'-word momentarily sucked out the warmth in the room. Asgore held the repaired doll without much movement, the weight of his duty pressing down. However something quickly broke the curse.

"Daddy?"

Both men turned to the stairs. A young child had just reached the bottom step, her blonde hair looking a little untidy. Rudy didn't miss a beat.

"Noelle!" he beamed. "Look, sweetheart, we have a visitor!"

Asgore didn't miss a beat either. "Ho ho ho! Merry Gyftmas!"

The little girl stared at Asgore for thirty seconds. Then she squeaked in terror and fled up the stairs again. Her father sighed.

"Don't take it personal. She does that with most people. She'd do it if King Asgore was here."

"But I am-" he caught himself. "Oh, that was another joke."

"Heh, you're learning."

* * *

"I thought you were learning!"

"I just don't understand why you insisted on accompanying me."

"A Holiday is never on Holiday. You think I'm gonna let all my hard work get squashed? Let the bells end, I'd be more crushed than they were!"

That was fair, thought Asgore. And he'd been more familiar than Asgore with the puzzle bypasses on the shortcut they had used to reach Snowdin Town proper. They trudged through the silent street, past the inviting lights of Grillby's and into a cluster of houses. Meanwhile, their conversation continued.

"Really? Down the chimney? Give me my heart, that's a weird way to do it."

"Yes," said Asgore, "I never understood it myself. Must be magic."

"Yeah, must be." He scratched his moustache. "But then why does he need eight guys to pull the sleigh around? And what's with the coal?"

"Search me, Rudy. Human magic is oddly specific sometimes."

"Oh yeah, you'd know about that, hmm?"

"Hmm," was the terse response. "Ah, first stop. You have the presents for the Loup-Glaices handy?"

"Lessee," he said, rummaging around in the sack, "I got the raspberry scented fur shampoo, _Decline and Fall of the Hotland Empire_ -"

"My my, those Flamesman boys were really mad about the Snow Tax that year."

"-two balls, one bouncy and one super bouncy, a model train and a large rubber bone."

"Perfect, thank you. Can you keep an eye on the sack?"

"Sure," he nodded, "I ain't the kind of weirdo to barge into someone's house in the dead of night."

Rudy didn't waste time while a weirdo barged into someone's house in the dead of night. Eyeing the other houses and recognising who lived there, he took out the relevant presents from the sack and organised them into groups by houses. The weirdo was suitably impressed when he quietly closed the door behind him.

"Golly, this should speed things up, thank you Rudy. Oh, hold on a moment. You've forgotten something for the Igneous family."

"Huh?" Rudy fingered each package in the smallest bundle. "Rock buffer, lichen remover, racy lingerie and the large teddy bear. Who else lives there?"

"Nobody," said Asgore, "however..." He rummaged around in the sack and took out a large slab of chocolate with a yellow ribbon around it. "Young Peb was really close to his grandfather, and you know he fell down this year. I just wanted to give him a little something extra to help cheer him up."

"Ah," said Rudy, "fair enough. Didn't think of that. You got any other bonus rounds in there?"

"A few. For example -" He took out several packages. "- this is a new collar for Muttler. It has an odorless delousing formula imprinted into it so nobody has to know about his flea problem. Young Jud Felidinx has been feeling a little sad about how he's doing in school, so in addition to his other toys I arranged for him to get a mechanic set to encourage him to tinker, and maybe feel better about his studies. Who knows, he and you might form a club some day. And Gerson... well, I shouldn't be saying this, but his eyesight isn't what it was."

"I kinda figured," said Rudy, "when we were having a picnic in Waterfall and he mistook me for my great-uncle Erik. Been dust for a decade."

"Hmm. But he won't wear spectacles. He's stubborn like that. So I got him a magnifying glass. He can pretend to be examining a rock in fine detail if he wants to get a better look at someone."

Broad flat incisors peeked over a smile. "Woah, your majesty, you probably pay more attention to your subjects than which way is up. That can't be healthy!"

"...you are not the first to say that," said Asgore, accepting the comment with less levity than Rudy had intended.

* * *

The whole operation was smoother than usual with someone to help lay the groundwork of the next house while Asgore left presents and occasionally ho-ho-hoed his way out of a late night encounter. The stylish collar for Muttler was soon bequeathed, as was the mechanic set and the magnifying glass. All the while the polite chitchat and small talk of mere acquaintances grew less small. And polite.

"...and she slapped me so hard I passed out!" laughed Rudy.

"Oh my, if I had ever spoken to the Queen like that I'd have joined you on the floor," chortled Asgore, before realising the pain of those words and moving slightly ahead of Rudy to block his face.

"Har har har, probably. But know what? That sealed the deal for me. Dannie doesn't abide fools easy. Gal like that, keeps me honest, you know? Pity Noelle's more like me. Good at school, but needs a backbone."

"You view yourself as timid?" Focusing on the conversation kept that core of anguish at bay. "I can't say I get such an impression from you. Not many would insist they accompany the king regardless of his wishes."

"Yeah, well," Rudy rested his hands in his black hair, "sticking my snout in where it has no business. I'm a softie like that, and Noelle would be to if she had a little more guts. Dannie, well she wouldn't have left you lying there, but once she knew you were fine she'd go about her own business. She can focus on what she needs to do. You ever get that feeling? You don't feel strong enough to stop what your conscience is tellin' ya?"

Asgore gave a heavy sigh. "Not really." In the deepest part of his mind, he considered that his problem was the exact opposite.

"Yeah, I figure kings learn how to deal with that. Oh," said Rudy, "the dark caverns." The bioluminescence of earlier Waterfall was fading, and beyond a few twinkling crystals the path before them was shrouded in darkness.

"Ah, I should be prepared." Asgore fumbled with a device clipped to his red jacket. There was a clicking noise, but nothing happened. "Oh dear, my torch must have been damaged when I fell. I could make fire to guide the way, but the sack is still pretty heavy."

"No worries, I got this," said Rudy. Fumbling in his pocket, he took out a red ball, and clipped it to his nose. "Wired this thing to keep my hands free when doing a little late night tinkering." He squeezed it, and it glowed red, lighting up the path.

"Golly! Rudy, with a nose so bright, you'll help see this job done tonight."

"Hey, that rhymed!"

"Oh, did it?" Asgore chuckled. "I was an accident, I assure you. Lead the way."

And he did. There were few more stops before approaching Hotland, where both king and subject abandoned their jackets for thin hawaiian shirts, Rudy having swapped his regular shirt for it back at his house when warned of where Asgore was going, and depositing them in the brown sack.

"So you've been Santa the whole time, right?" asked Rudy, already wiping sweat off his brow. "I mean, Grandma Arty told me about the old purple getup you wandered around in when she was a girl."

"Oh yes," said Asgore, feeling no need to hide it. "I've felt it, you see. When the kingdom is in poor spirits. Like when we were first sealed down here, it was intolerable. You would have to be soulless to ignore that. Keeping my fellow monsters safe is one thing. Keeping them happy? Well, that's my highest and proudest duty." He rested a large hand over the floweriest part of his pink shirt.

"Great speech. You got my vote." Rudy unbuttoned the collar of his shirt. "If you ever decide on doing that anyways. But ain't you bringing us happiness another way these days?"

"Hmm?"

"The war, Asgore. Breaking the barrier and junk? I mean joy and triumph, wouldn't that make us all happy?"

The large sack in front of Rudy stopped. "Oh. Hmm. Well, I did pledge to liberate us all, and I fully intend to fulfil that duty. But it is not the same as the duty to raise spirits."

"It's not? What's the difference?"

"...you wouldn't understand."

Rudy's beady nose twitched as he stroked his chin in contemplation, regarding how tense the sack now looked. "Oh well, that's for another day. Let's get these delivered already!"

"Yes, let's." Rudy missed the relief in the voice.

For the monsters that found the extreme heat of the volcano comfortable, or even outright needed it to survive, there were a lot of presents about cooling down or even just with wintery imagery. The lava was always hotter on the other side, it appeared. The growing city of New Home once again reached the diversity of presents the earlier stops had provided. Why Gerrard had demanded a salvaged human game console when Asgore had it on good authority he didn't even have a television was beyond both men, but it didn't feel like their place to intrude.

"Welp, last house in the Underground," said Rudy. "Wow, for ruling us all, your joint looks really cramped."

Asgore shrugged. "Castles were always rather draughty, even with the fur. No point using more space than necessary."

"To each their own, I guess. I'd love to clear a bit of forest to have a proper workshop. But hey, this was fun! Mixes things up, you know?"

"Yes, it was fun," said Asgore. And then suddenly. "Excuse me, would you like to do this again next year?"

"Again?" Rudy looked totally stunned. And then suddenly. "Hell yeah. Fall on my knees, this will get me out of my rut until, well, my rut." He laughed shamelessly. "One condition, though."

"Hmm?"

"Come to my house first. I mean, you haven't even met Dannie yet! We'll have a few drinks, maybe get Noelle to relax around you before she dusts of fright at a snail or something."

"Hmm... okay. That sounds lovely. I can even bring some elderflower cider."

"Ooh, that's the good stuff! You're really good at this Santa gig. Okay, just gonna grab my jacket and- Hey, what's this...?" He'd thought the sack was otherwise empty, but his hand rested on a final present which he took from it. "You get yourself a little something?"

Asgore took the present from his unresisting hand. A small box with green and yellow wrapping. His frame slumped a little. "Oh. I meant to deliver this first, before I slipped on the ice."

"Really? Where to?"

"...The Ruins."

"The Ruins?" Rudy's eyes narrowed. "Aren't they haunted?"

"Oh yes, but I think he's gone back to Waterfall for the holidays."

"Well that's not too far from my house, let me-"

"No, Rudy. You've done more than enough. It is nearly dawn, and I'm sure your daughter would like to see what Santa has given her. You should never miss that."

"Well you're right about that. You might scare her, but what you leave behind certainly doesn't! But come on, it makes no sense for you to trudge all the way back-"

"Please. It... it is personal."

Rudy got the hint. "Sure thing, boss. Huh, I guess you're my boss now. Har har, Dannie'll get a kick outta that! But yeah, I don't wanna miss the look on Noelle's face."

"Yes, she sounds like a lovely little child," agreed Asgore. "Rudy?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a condition if you are to help me. No, it's more like advice."

"Advice?" His ears flattened against his head. "What's that?"

"Your wife and daughter? Always make sure they know you care for them. Talk to them. _Listen_ to them. Never take them for granted. Because..."

Asgore didn't finish. Unlike the conversation about the war or the mysterious present, Rudy understood the context of this advice perfectly. His antler butted gently against Asgore's horn as a sign of respect.

"Sure thing, boss. Catch you at the monthly announcements!"

Rudy left quickly. Not out of desperation to leave, but of desire to beat his daughter's alarm clock, leaving Asgore alone, smiling at the journey he'd shared. A couple of hours later he was almost as far from his house as could be, not in his Santa clothes but not wearing his crown either, placing the green and yellow present before the imposing purple doors built into a sheer cliff face. Next to all the others.

* * *

"Hmph. A likely story." There was a teasing note in Toriel's voice.

"Mom, it's true! I held him up talking to him because I couldn't sleep!"

She looked over to her son at the breakfast table, green eyes shining as bright sunlight settled on his pleading face. "I know, my child. It was just a surprise I was not expecting."

"I thought it was cool," said Frisk. "I'm glad you were able to talk it out while we opened some presents in our room."

"Toriel, I must deeply apologise for intruding on your hospitality," said Asgore. Again. "It was only for Asriel's sake."

She gave a sigh. "I know that, and I am grateful he had someone to help him. But still, I am not comfortable sending signals like that."

"...I like those signals," muttered Asriel.

"I know you do," she said, full of regret, "but..."

"Yeah yeah, things can't be like they were. I know that better than anyone."

"Can't say this Christmas isn't memorable," said Frisk, half-full. "And thanks for letting him stay for breakfast, Mom."

"Yes, your cooking is still as excellent as ever, Toriel," hazarded Asgore. The former queen took the compliment in stride. "But now, I must do something before Undyne invades my house to force-feed me turkey."

"Huh? What's that, Dad?"

"I must pay a visit to Rudy."

"To...? Oh..."

"Have a wonderful Christmas, everyone!"

Two of the three still at the table waved enthusiastically, while the third regarded him without much sign of caring either way. Leaving seven hours after he intended, hiding both his jacket and hat and relying on his fire magic to stay warm, he made a beeline for his own house. Upstairs, next to the detail-crammed diary, lay a large bouquet of flowers, which was quickly escorted out the front door after a change of clothes. He responded to the rare passerby with a festive cheer as he approached the edge of town. Continuing along this road would take him to Mount Ebott, where he and Rudy once worked to bring a little joy to young monsters' hearts.

"Won't be long, Rudy."

He made a sharp turn to the left, and knocked on the door of the very last house.

"Coming!"

The door opened, and a tall lanky figure with brown antlers peeking from above sleek blond hair squeaked in pleasant surprise.

"Noelle, my dear! You've grown so much!"

"Mister Asgore!" she cheered, giving him a brief hug before succumbing to the fear he might bite. "Dad's right through here."

He followed her into the house. There sat Rudy, hair a resplendent silver, one antler missing a few prongs and robbing him of a symmetrical look, nose sagging but eyes ever bright, basking in the wintry sunlight that suited him so well. He was also cursing at a video game.

"Why the hell do you patch out the cool stuff you can do just to railroad us all into the same stupid predictable strategy? It's called emergent play, dummies!" He spotted his guest. "Asgore! It's been too long!"

Asgore sat on the sofa, taking up two thirds of it, and placed the bouquet on the coffee table. "You're looking well, Rudy."

"No I'm not. Come on, you can finally call me an old fart, you know. God know I called you one enough times."

"Oh," chuckled Asgore, "you know I'd never do that."

"Yeah, you wouldn't." He eyed Asgore's own silver streak. "Though looks like you're finally getting tired of the blond look."

"Hmm. I must apologise. So much has happened since you retired, I haven't been able-"

Rudy waved a cloven hand dismissively. "Life comes at you fast, I get that. Barrier breaking, dealing with humans, having a family dumped in your lap? I'd say I can't imagine how the last one feels like, but then that's how Dannie told me about Noelle!"

"Oh, Dad," chuckled Noelle. "Tea, Asgore?"

"Thank you, my dear."

"And you, Dad?"

"Pshaw, tea's a young man's game. Get the espresso!"

"Sure thing." She went into the kitchen.

"I wouldn't say they are 'in my lap', Rudy," said Asgore. "I definitely intend to support them, especially Asriel, but I'm not assuming they are mine to do with as I please. They're duty I can put above all else now, at last."

"Aw, blah blah duty blah. My god, no need to be so moribund about having a family. I'm not gonna pretend I have any idea how it happened, but I don't look Aaron in the mouth, okay? You just follow your own advice, okay? Never take them for granted."

"Never. Never again."

"Good. Now that's sorted," he eyed the kaleidoscope of flowers on the table, "I appreciate the gesture, Gorey, but I already got a prom date."

"Oh, it's nothing like that," chuckled Asgore, "it was just to apologise for being out of touch."

"Har har, you're no fun. That's why you're so fun! Saw Gerson this week."

"I figured from the coffee remark."

"You know he still calls me 'boy'? I look older than he does now!"

"You get used to that." A tray with two disparate cups was placed by the flowers. "Oh, thank you Noelle. How's your mother?"

"Oh, I miss her terribly," lamented Rudy. "My bed's so empty."

Noelle rested a hand on his shoulder. "Dad..."

"She should come home from all those business trips more often!" He laughed irreverently. "Dannie, what's the point of retiring if you come out of it just because the world changes dramatically and opens up an insane number of opportunities?"

"How are things in your own life, Noelle?" asked Asgore. "I believe you wanted to be an Architect?"

"Oh yes, and I am! Well, Mettaton's my only client right now, but he pays well. His buildings always end up a bit pinker than I planned, but he makes it work, you know? I can't say my portfolio doesn't stand out."

"Hmm. Will you build a house of your own, now?"

She looked thoughtful. "I always said that as a kid, didn't I? But in the Underground a place of your own was really hard to get, wasn't it? Not unless you do what Dad did and move into the woods. But now there's so much room, it doesn't feel like a priority? Snow's always colder in Hotland, I guess." Both men looked at each other, unsure where that phrase came from.

"Okay, enough probing about my family," insisted Rudy, "it's my turn. How are the kids? Boy, it was a surprise with just one, but to suddenly have two-"

"Daddy, come on!" she looked away embarrassed.

"Frisk has always taken everything in stride, I suppose. They are perfectly content when in our presence, and always full of love and compassion. Asriel, well... he wants to be as he was, but he thinks too much has happened. We try to assure him he can be something just as good, and I think he is beginning to believe it. It's a difficult journey, but I can appreciate that. We'll get there in the end"

"Hmm, yeah, I'm sure it'll pan out. Speaking of things as they were, how's the ex-missus?"

"Oh, Toriel is perfectly cordial. We have to be there for Asriel, as you know-"

"More than cordial I'd reckon."

"Dad?"

Air was sucked through the beady black nose. "It's my eyes that are no good these days, Asgore, not my nose. Unlike Gerson I have the humility to admit it.

"Oh. Oh!" spluttered Asgore. "The butterscotch and cinnamon? That was just pie I shared with Asriel last night. He was having a hard time, you see."

"Hmm..." Rudy shrugged. "Whatever. Speaking of, did she ever open 'em?"

"Open what?"

"Those presents you gave her."

"You knew they were for her?"

"Come on Asgore, she comes hurtling back and then the barrier breaks, lot of twos and twos get added together when all those dominos fall over at once. So did she ever open 'em?"

"...I don't know. She never mentioned them. I don't need to know, really. It's entirely her choice."

"Stars in the bright sky, ever the fuzzy pushover, huh?"

Asgore grinned. "Isn't that why I'm so fun?"

"Damn straight." They drunk a caffeinated toast to that.

"So," said Asgore, "things should be less hectic next year. Perhaps we could arrange a big communal dinner? Bound to be good for you to get out of the house, clear your sinuses like in the old days?"

Rudy's jovial nature faded away. "Asgore... I don't know how to tell you this..."

"What is it?"

"I don't think I can ever get out of this chair again."

"Oh no. What's wrong?!"

"It's too damned comfortable, that's what!" Rudy's cheeky grin robbed him of twenty years of age.

"Well I suppose I'll just have to carry you," retorted Asgore, well used to these jabs. "Would you be interested, Noelle?"

"It sounds great, Asgore! Oh, I'm just gonna clear away the wrapping paper."

"Heh, still can't do it as well as the king, after all these years," said Rudy, watching Noelle gather it up and leave the room. "By the way, Asgore?"

"Hmm?" He was sipping his tea again.

"I wasn't talking about the butterscotch and cinnamon. I know what she smells like, I'm not stupid."

His cheeky grin grew even broader as a choking noise preceded a dollop of tea drenching one of the three "Ho"s on Asgore's jumper.

"...we agreed one day at a time," he whispered urgently, "she's still not sure, and after what I did she's right. We don't want to give out false hope-"

Rudy burst out laughing again. "Ain't like you to be so rude, your majesty," he bellowed. "Don't worry, I won't repeat it."

"Dad, Mom told you to cut back on teasing," called Noelle.

"Then she should come home and make me!"

"Thank you," muttered Asgore, getting the double meaning of his words. "Well then, I'm having Undyne and Alphys over for Christmas Dinner. Want me to save anything?"

"The plates."

"Well that's her call. Merry Christmas, Rudy."

"See ya, Fluffybuns."

Asgore got up and walked out the door, trying to clean the tea out of his jumper. Rudy hobbled over to the window and watched those massive horns shrink into the distance as he headed back into town. Noelle re-entered the room.

"Honey?"

"Yes, Dad?"

"You know what I'm most glad you inherited from me?"

"What's that?"

"My nose."

She looked away as though accused, but couldn't contain herself. "I know, right? I couldn't ignore her scent if I tried!" Father and daughter burst out laughing.

"Keep it quiet, love," he warned. "Ain't our place to intrude on that. What will be will be."

"Yeah, Dad. So," she said, picking up a controller, "you ready for round seven?"

"Can you please pick someone other than that lady in the space suit?"

"Well you keep picking the dragon turtle!"

"Heh, why fix what isn't broken?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, this was all totally planned a year ago. Indeed.
> 
> Let me know what you think, and Merry Christmas!


End file.
